Hermanito, Cuéntame un cuento
by Ero-hime
Summary: La madre de Ed y Al ha muerto, y ellos tratan de aprender mejor el uso de la alquimia para resucitarla. Aunque viven solos en casa los vecinos cuidan de ellos pero... aún no son más que unos niños.


Era de noche y afuera en la calle hacía mucho viento y frío. El invierno estaba resultando más duro que otros años y mas a esas horas de la madrugada, pero aún había luz en la casa. Edward y Alphonse Elric eran dos hermanos que vivían solos desde que hace tan solo un mes murió su madre. Ed se pasaba el día en el cuarto donde su padre, (desaparecido cuando él era muy pequeño), solía trabajar. Era un alquimista muy bueno que se marchó en busca de conocimientos dejando a su familia sola, desde entones no volvieron a saber nada de el, ni una carta, ni una señal de vida, por pequeña que fuese.

Desde la muerte de su madre, Ed casi no salía de esa habitación. Se pasaba el día leyendo y leyendo libros de alquimia, libros prohibidos que hablaban de la alquimia humana, con la intención de resucitarla de nuevo. Llevaba ya sin dormir dos días y había caído dormido sobre el libro abierto con la vela aún por la mitad.   
Al entró a la habitación despacio y miró a su hermano. Llevaba una manta en la mano y trató de taparlo, pero la silla estaba muy alta, así que trató de despertarlo agarrándolo de la manga.

-Hermanito -Dijo Al- Despierta, te has quedado dormido en la silla, mejor que te vayas ya a la cama, si no te vas a resfriar.

Ed abrió un poco los ojos, miró alrededor y bostezó.

-¿Qué pasa Al?¿Me he quedado dormido?¡No, puede ser, tengo que seguir leyendo!

-¡No, no! Es ya muy tarde, y hace dos días que no duermes, vete a la cama.  
-Sabes que no puedo dormir, cuanto antes termine de aprender estos libros sobre alquimia humana antes resucitaremos a mamá ¿No quieres verla de nuevo?

Al se quedó callado durante unos segundos. 

-No se hermanito, yo creo que esto no va a salir bien, es un precio muy alto que hay que pagar para alcanzar el intercambio equivalente.

-No seas pesimista, aunque no lo lográsemos no creo que pase algo tan horrible.

-No -dijo Al sollozando-No quiero que te pase nada, no quiero quedarme solo.

Ed bajó de la silla y lo abrazó.

-Eres un tonto -Dijo Ed-Ya verás como no pasará nada.

-Echo de menos a mamá, en invierno solía quedarse con nosotros por las noches para no pasar frío ¿Te acuerdas? 

-Claro que me acuerdo, ojalá ella estuviese aquí con nosotros.

Al fue hasta el escritorio y cerró el libro de alquimia.

-¡Qué haces! ¡Ahora no me acuerdo por qué página voy!

-No leas más hermano, vamos a dormir.

Ed suspiró.

-Está bien, de acuerdo.

Cogió la vela y juntos se fueron hasta su habitación con dos camitas pequeñas.

Se acostaron y Ed dejó la vela en la mesilla y sopló. Todo se quedó a oscuras.

-Hermanito -Dijo Al.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me lees un cuento?

-¿¿¿Ahora?-Gritó Ed

-Es que mamá solía leernos cuentos.

Ed volvió a encender la vela.

-Está bien -Dijo sentándose en la cama de su hermano-¿Qué cuento quieres que te cuente?

-El que tu quieras.

-Déjame pensar... Había una vez un monstruo de garras enormes y dientes afilados...

-¡¡No, de monstruos no, me dan miedo!-Dijo Al abriendo mucho los ojos

-Pues te aguantas, ya que me has hecho irme a la cama, y luego levantarme para contarte un cuento te voy a contar el que yo quiera.

Al se tapó con las mantas y solo se veía un mechón de pelo rubio asomar por ellas.

-Había una vez un monstruo de garras enormes y dientes afilados, pero era un monstruo bueno que no hacia daño a la gente.

Al volvió a asomar la cabeza y miró con curiosidad a Ed.

-La gente del pueblo lo conocía y como era tan grande lo usaba para montarse en el e ir de una ciudad a otra. Un día un niño le dijo "Monstruo, llévame al otro lado del mar". Y el monstruo montó al niño en su espalda y se metió en el agua. Cuando llegaron al otro lado del mar la gente se asustó y los policías le atacaron. El niño trató de defenderlo pero también le dispararon a el, matándolo. El monstruo al verlo todo se enfureció y empezó a derribar las casas y comerse a la gente. Malherido volvió a meterse en el mar, pero de sus heridas no salía sangre sino un líquido negro y tóxico que envenenó el agua. Desde entonces la gente de esa ciudad no se puede bañar en el agua porque no recuperó su color normal. Y todas las noches de luna llena hay gente que ve a un niño transparente montado a lomos de un monstruo gigante. Fin.

Ed se bajó de la cama, se subió a la suya y miró a Al, que estaba temblando y con la cara muy blanca.

-Bien, ahora si que me voy a dormir -Dijo Ed-¡Buenas noches Al!

Y apagó de nuevo la vela.

-Hermanito... -Volvió a decir Al. 

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, pesado? -Dijo Ed enfadado.

-Déjame dormir contigo, por favor. 

-Vaaaale, pero solo por esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Al se fue a la cama de su hermano y se acostó.

-Hermanito... -Dijo Al.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? -Dijo Ed bastante molesto.

-Si yo hubiese visto a ese monstruo me habría ido corriendo, porque yo no sabría que es bueno. 

-Entonces... Si vieses a una persona guapa y bonita ¿Te fiarías de ella solo por eso?

Hubo un silencio.

-Que complicado es todo, seguro que a ese monstruo no le gustaría que la gente le tuviese miedo. Pero la gente eso no lo sabía y le dispararon. Me da pena el monstruo.

-A mi también, calla y duérmete.

-Si alguna vez veo un monstruo me haré amigo suyo.

-¿Y si es un monstruo malo? 

Al se calló durante un momento.

-Buenas noches hermanito.

-Eso, Al, buenas noches.

Y ambos se durmieron.

FIN


End file.
